Fallen Angel, Broken Wings
by Lady PC
Summary: Relena's life falls apart after one fateful evening. Now she, with the help of Duo, must save the world and try to rebuild their lives. 2xR, don't read it if you don't like this parring. Reviews are very very welcome.


1.1 Fallen Angel, Broken Wings  
  
This is a 2xR pairing, so if you don't like it don't read it. Lots of gore toward the end. People dying ect. So if you don't like that also, don't read this. However, if you DO like that stuff, go right on ahead ^.^  
  
Just a little note, I wrote this without the aid of a beta reader, so it does sound a bit corney in some parts. Well, that's what I think anyway. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Lady PC  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter 1 – An Unforgettable Night  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Here Relena. Hold still and let me fix this ribbon on the back."  
  
Noin chided as she spun Relena around in her large ball gown with a flutter of silk and pinned one of the silky ribbons back into place. She straitened out the sleeves with a sharp tug then turned Relena back around to face her.  
  
"Now. That color looks great on you… of course it looks great on me too.."  
  
She gave Relena a friendly shove out the door. "You'd better get going if you want to make it on time for that speech. Your brother will be furious if you miss it."  
  
Relena scoffed, paused, and then smiled brightly. "I never miss my appointments."  
  
"You will if you don't hurry!" Noin scolded and ushered Relena out the door in a flurry of pink and blue.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"..And that ladies and gentlemen is what I've come to purpose today. I do hope you think about what I've said." The Vice Foreign Minister nodded to the clapping crowd and stepped down from the podium. Miliardo was right there as soon as she made her exit from the podium and he hooked his arm into her elbow to lead her back to their table.  
  
"Oh honestly, Miliardo… I could have made it back to the table just fine."  
  
"I like to walk with you dear sister. Besides, I know if I'm with you, you're safe."  
  
Relena sighed softly and patted her brother's arm with affection. He could be so stubborn sometimes.. not to mention silly. They neared the dining table where Noin and Quatre were waiting for them.  
  
Quatre was really the only Gundam Pilot that ever came to visit her at the Sank Kingdom with the rare occurrence of Duo. He seemed to like the peaceful atmosphere of the palace and visited often enough. Not that Relena minded. She liked the company and interruption of her daily routine.  
  
She sat herself down at the table quietly and smiled at Quatre bashfully as he praised her speech.  
  
"Wow Miss Relena! That was really great! You sure know your stuff." The Arabian smiled happily as he took a small bite of the roll sitting on his plate and downed it with a sip of bubbly champaign. Noin nodded and raised her own glass into the air.  
  
"To a wonderful speech." They all agreed and raised their own glasses to join Noin's.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
"If you'll exuse me for a second." Relena stood up from her seat, catching a scolding glance from her brother. "Oh please, Miliardo. I'm just going to the bathroom. You can't escort me everywhere."  
  
"Okay… Go ahead, but if you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming in there after you with Epyon." He grinned evilly at Relena's horrified face. So typical of the peaceful princess. The horrified look stayed there for a moment, until she realized he was joking. With a shake her head, she left for the bathroom.  
  
"Zechs.. I can't believe you sometimes." Noin frowned and stabbed her steak with the fork viciously.  
  
Zechs flinched, watching her maim the steak. Noin made sure he watched her as she stabbed it, then cut it up into little little pieces and then proceeded to ground it into the plate with her spoon.  
  
"…." Zechs murmured something, his face paling, and pushed his own steak to the side of his plate gently with his spoon.  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
A flash of brown hair to the right caught Relena's eye on her trip back from the bathroom. Everything seemed to slam to a standstill as Relena's mind registered just what exactly brown hair meant. Sure there were lots of people there with brown hair… but not people with that wild morning hair that just looked hopelessly erotic in the right light. She skidded to halt, turning quickly to look, but he was gone. Like a whisper or a shadow.  
  
She bowed her head with a sigh, continuing on her way.  
  
Silly girl. He's not coming back. Waiting is only a waste of time.  
  
Maybe she didn't see him after all.. Besides, the only way he'd be here is if it involved some sort of mission…  
  
2 But maybe.. Maybe he's back.. I don't' WANT to give up  
  
Relena's head shot up and she quickly scanned around the room closely. Her bluish-green eyes narrowed slightly, searching for his tousled hair. Is that why he was here? Maybe it wasn't him, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
She spun around, facing the table where her brother, Noin and Quatre were sitting. Was it just a coincidence that Quatre had asked them all to dinner that night? And coincidence that the previously invited Commander Digirito suddenly got ill? Maybe.. but not likely. The commander didn't get sick that often..  
  
She quickly turned again, her heart pounding silently in her chest with anticipation and headed through the crowd to the hallway hidden in the back of the dimly lit room. Maybe she could find out what was going on.  
  
Relena only made half way through the crowd of chatting politicians and chippery wives when an inconspicuous arm slipped into hers gracefully. It didn't even register in her mind till a few seconds later. She jerked roughly to the side reflexively and a startled gasp escaped her. To her side a low chuckle sounded.  
  
"Whoa jousan. It's just me, Duo." He gave her a cheesy grin. Relena let out a long breath and her shoulders drooped down with ease. Miliardo would have a fit if that hadn't been Duo and had been some terrorist. He'd never let her out of his sight again.. but luckily it was just Duo. Now was her chance to find out if Heero was actually there. If anyone would know, Duo would.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo Duo. May I ask what your doing here?" She asked, trying her best to sound normal enough, but Duo just gave her that secretive boyish grin.  
  
"Lets go somewhere else and talk.."  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
"Duo what's going on? I saw Heero in there, I'm sure of it. I want to know the truth." Relena demanded, using as much of her political influential tone as possible. Duo however didn't budge, but kept leading her down the hallway till the back door exit came into view.  
  
Her eyes widened and she pulled him to a halt, digging her heels into the carpet. "Duo!" An aggravated sigh escaped his lips and her turned to her quickly.  
  
"Listen jousan. I'm only going to tell you this once. We found out the other day that an attack on the vice foreign minister was going to be made at this banquet. Simple enough. We've come to save you. Quatre gave Commander Digirito a little food poisoning and you a little… " A this point Duo blushed slightly, "laxative to make you leave the table. We didn't want to arouse any suspicion. Don't get me wrong or anything, your brother's very good at his job, but we didn't think he could handle something like this so we kept it a secret. Now it's my job to get you out of here. So lets go." He grabbed her hand again and began to tug her out the door when the echo of gunfire and screams drifted into the hall.  
  
Death, dying, war..  
  
Relena's eyes widened in panic as she turned back, gazing down the hall in a paralyzed state of fear. "W-what's going on in there?" Duo set his face into a stony expression and dragged her toward the door once more.  
  
"C'mon jousan… we have to go." He gave her a pleading look, but Relena struggled to release her arm from his grip and gave him a pleading look of her own.  
  
3 Gunshots. I can hear them screaming.. they're killing everyone.. Miliardo, Noin…Heero  
  
"Maybe I can talk to them Duo! Heero doesn't have to kill them!" The look Relena gave him was one so desperate that he lost his train of thought for a second as he stared at her mindlessly. That was all Relena needed. Her hand was ripped from his grip in an instant and she took off back down the hall from where they'd come.  
  
"Relena!! Don't!!" Duo cried in panic. What was that girl doing?!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The dull echo of Relena's heels ricochet off the walls as she sprinted down the hall back to the dining hall. Her heart was pounding, the blood rushing to hear head, her lungs burning, her breath escaping in little panicked gasps.  
  
"Damn! Since when does Relena run so fast?" Duo asked himself as he pursued the princess down the hall. "I've got to get her back before something bad happens.."  
  
Relena, however, was far ahead of him. She burst into the dining room, the gunshots long since gone, but not their devastation. Everywhere bodies littered the floor, drenched in their own dark red blood. Some spilled out of their seats and fell to the floor, other's had died right in their fancy china plates. Dishes scattered everywhere, tables overturned. Some had managed to get out of their seats, but no further.  
  
Warm bile rose in Relena's throat as she took everything in. Her stared, eyes wide at the carnage, overflowing with tears that spilled down her cheeks. She didn't notice though. All she saw was a small table tucked into the corner of the room.  
  
Quatre lay limply in the tall chair, a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, still dripping some blood down his face. His hand was still holding the delicate crystal goblet, with champagne and blood splattered down the front of his tuxedo.. Next to his chair on the floor lay her brother, two bullet holes through his back, cradling Noin, a bullet hole through her temple, in his arms. From the looks of it, he had dived to save her.. and failed.  
  
4 No… nononononononono…  
  
The whole room began to spin into a blur of colors and noises. Red, white, Senator Jechova, Mrs. Finsdburogh, That one annoying doctor… he wasn't so annoying, now that she looked back. The room focused back. Quatre and the others were still there.  
  
They'redead….. They'redead.. … Help me..  
  
Before Relena realized it, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Dragging it up from the bottom of her soul as she clutched at her head, half sobbing.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Er, I know this chapter's a bit graphic at the end, and the next one will be also, but it does get better. I promise. This fic was posted on the Yahoo 2xR mailing list. I encourage all to join. It's a really good mailing list. Please r/r ^.^  
  
Lady PC 


End file.
